Sisters suck
by Rottie.girl.59
Summary: Arthur Morgam has a little sister named Becca who half the time seemed stronger than he was, she may only be six but she is strong
1. One

"Hey, Rebecca" said Arthur

"My names Becca not Rebecca" said Becca

"Like I give two shits" said Arthur

"Shut your damn mouths" said Lyle

"Dad, it's not fair why do I have deal with him doin' this to me, I have to share a bed with him too, it's so unfair" said Becca

"I was there when you were born, you're name is Rebecca" said Arthur

"Well, your name is dipshit" said Becca

"Watch your mouth" said Lyle smacking the two of them upside the head and walking away amd after a few minutes Arthur got up amd started walking

"Where are you goin' Arthur" asked Becca getting up and catching up to him

"I'm goin' to see Momma" said Arthur

"Can I come" asked Becca

"Beats leavin' you with Pa" said Arthur

"What was Momma like" asked Becca

"She was the opposite of Pa and she loved us both and tried to make our lives better before she died" said Arthur

"Pa always dodged the question but what happened to Momma" asked Becca

"She was fine one day and the next she was sick and she got sicker until she died" said Arthur and Becca nodded and stayed quiet for a while

"Cheer up kid, it wasn't your fault" said Arthur

"I know, I just wish I didn't have to ask other people 'bout momma amd I got to know her myself" said Becca

"Hey, at least you got me and not pa" said Arthur

"Arthur, I wanna run away" said Becca

"Wait, 'till pa gets hung" said Arthur

"Like fuck that's goin' to happen" said Becca and Arthur shoved her gently

"I know, everyone else says that but you're only six, you can't say this" said Arthur

"You're eleven and you still get to say that stuff" said Becca

"I shouldn't but I do" said Arthur

"Do I look like Momma" asked Becca

"You have a mix of 'em both, but you're to much like momma in personality" said Arthur

"I don't wanna be like Pa when I grow up" said Becca

"Me neither" said Arthur

"I wanna be better" said Becca

"You will if you put your mind towards it" said Arthur

"Like Pa's goin' to hand me a gun and say shoot" said Becca

"You ain't wrong" said Arthur

**Hours later **

It was a couple of people yelling that woke Becca up and it seemed that Arthur was always up and he got up and Becca waited a few seconds and sat up

"Where are you goin', Arthur" asked Becca

"Stay here, okay" said Arthur going towards the door and peeking out and saw two bounty hunters dragging their father away and walked back over

"What's goin' on, Arthur" asked Becca with her head down on the pillow from pure exaustion

"Go to sleep, I'll tell you in the mornin', Becca" said Arthur


	2. Two

"Hey, Rebecca" said Arthur

"My names Becca not Rebecca" said Becca

"Like I give two shits" said Arthur

"Shut your damn mouths" said Lyle

"Dad, it's not fair why do I have deal with him doin' this to me, I have to share a bed with him too, it's so unfair" said Becca

"I was there when you were born, you're name is Rebecca" said Arthur

"Well, your name is dipshit" said Becca

"Watch your mouth" said Lyle smacking the two of them upside the head and walking away amd after a few minutes Arthur got up amd started walking

"Where are you goin' Arthur" asked Becca getting up and catching up to him

"I'm goin' to see Momma" said Arthur

"Can I come" asked Becca

"Beats leavin' you with Pa" said Arthur

"What was Momma like" asked Becca

"She was the opposite of Pa and she loved us both and tried to make our lives better before she died" said Arthur

"Pa always dodged the question but what happened to Momma" asked Becca

"She was fine one day and the next she was sick and she got sicker until she died" said Arthur and Becca nodded and stayed quiet for a while

"Cheer up kid, it wasn't your fault" said Arthur

"I know, I just wish I didn't have to ask other people 'bout momma amd I got to know her myself" said Becca

"Hey, at least you got me and not pa" said Arthur

"Arthur, I wanna run away" said Becca

"Wait, 'till pa gets hung" said Arthur

"Like fuck that's goin' to happen" said Becca and Arthur shoved her gently

"I know, everyone else says that but you're only six, you can't say this" said Arthur

"You're eleven and you still get to say that stuff" said Becca

"I shouldn't but I do" said Arthur

"Do I look like Momma" asked Becca

"You have a mix of 'em both, but you're to much like momma in personality" said Arthur

"I don't wanna be like Pa when I grow up" said Becca

"Me neither" said Arthur

"I wanna be better" said Becca

"You will if you put your mind towards it" said Arthur

"Like Pa's goin' to hand me a gun and say shoot" said Becca

"You ain't wrong" said Arthur

**Hours later **

It was a couple of people yelling that woke Becca up and it seemed that Arthur was always up and he got up and Becca waited a few seconds and sat up

"Where are you goin', Arthur" asked Becca

"Stay here, okay" said Arthur going towards the door and peeking out and saw two bounty hunters dragging their father away and walked back over

"What's goin' on, Arthur" asked Becca with her head down on the pillow from pure exaustion

"Go to sleep, I'll tell you in the mornin', Becca" said Arthur


End file.
